


My Song to Kilts

by glinda4thegood



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dressed to Kilt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glinda4thegood/pseuds/glinda4thegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrities wearing kilts for charity go that extra step to make sure the audience has a good time. Who wouldn't find poetry spring to mind at the sight of Chris Noth's bits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Song to Kilts

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Robert William Service, and probably my parents. I'd like to thank Chris Noth, Brian Cox, Alan Cox, Kiefer Sutherland and others who participated in Dress to Kilt. (Run a search. Utilitize the Internet for Porn!)

How grand a breezy day would be  
If every man would wear a kilt,  
That flirt of knees and thighs exposed  
When wind reveals how man is built.  
This fantasy is not a joke:  
(Too true, I _am_ that kind of chick)  
Focus on fanfic could decline  
If gust of air might show a dick.

Restrained inside skin tight blue jeans  
Commando never looked as good  
On handy men completing chores  
When hauling ass or hauling wood.  
The well-dressed man I'd like to see  
Stands stalwart in a bonny kilt  
With knees exposed, wee cheekies bare  
Dessert for all without the guilt.

For every lass who's had her breasts  
The focus of an interview  
I'd mandate office Kilt Fridays  
Then leave the windows all askew  
Inviting in Ma Nature's breath  
To tug and tease and levitate  
Exposing assets aft and fore  
More men in kilts would be so great!


End file.
